My Lonely Heart 02: Precious
by Dakk Tribal
Summary: An attack by mysterious creatures puts Hyrule in jeopardy, but the Princess is not moving. But when a certain someone is injured protecting her, what will Zelda do? / Zelda x Link fluff


002 - Precious

* * *

Monsters made of darkness rose out of the portals that breached the castle. Countless Hyrule guards were holding off the majority of the monsters, desperately trying to keep them out.

Try as they might, they were unable to stop one of the creatures from getting in. A large black dragon covered in sharp spikes and wings had made it to the main hall. It was the leader of this group of monsters, ordered to Hyrule Castle by some sinister villain to disrupt the peaceful kingdom, and now it was one mere step away from reaching its goal.

The throne of Hyrule was empty, not because its master had fled, but because she was currently fighting to protect all that she held dear.

Princess Zelda, magical bow in her hands, shot another Light Arrow at the monster, firmly standing her ground and refusing to back down. The arrow hit it between the eyes, but it merely brushed the attack off like it was minor.

One of the knights that was with the Princess got up in front of her, his large shield protecting her, "Your Highness! We must get you to safety!"

Zelda, however, had the look of a fighter. She was not going to flee while her home-and her people-was destroyed. She had done that once before and she would never suffer that again. "I will not!"

Just then the dragon got on its hind legs and let out a mighty roar. The force of this alone sent the knights in front of Zelda falling back and going to the stone floor. Those left standing fell to the ground when the dragon's front legs landed on the ground, but only Zelda remained in place.

The dragon saw the princess and when she didn't run it let out a shot of its fire breath, the intense heat and flames spewed out like it had come out of the mouth of the underworld.

Zelda had no time to attack with her bow, nor time to pray, she put her arms up to protect her face ready to let death's embrace capture her.

The flames came within scorching her fair skin when the blast was deflected. It was strange, and Zelda lowered her arms, surprised to see that a familiar face lower his shield and raise his sword in his left hand. And on the back of his hand was the holy symbol of the Triforce.

It was none other than the Chosen Hero himself. Link glanced back at the princess, and gave her a concerned look.

The princess could only call out his name in surprise, "Link!"

The hero had come just in the nick of time, which in and of itself was based on pure luck when he had come to Hyrule on a personal errand. Link had made the good decision to bring his weapons along on this trip, which was the sole reason that Zelda was still alive.

The dragon roared again, and Link readied himself for the fight that lay ahead. He charged at the dragon. It reacted by swinging one of its large arms at the courageous hero, but Link was able to dodge it and slide under the beast. Using the Master Sword, Link went and sliced the creature's unprotected underbelly down the middle as he slid. The dragon's insides, made of nothing but darkness, poured out and it let out a roar of pain that it shook the entire castle to its foundations.

The attack wasn't over; however, as the creature's mouth was wide open Zelda got the opportunity to get a free shot in with her bow and arrow. She took it and the light arrow entered the dragon's mouth and exited out the back of its head. The once mighty monster fell to the ground, and slowly dissipated into the darkened hall.

Link stood in the center of where the dragon once was, and he appeared to be well despite the sudden battle. Zelda too, despite the minor scorch marks that singed the ends of her dress, was alright. She sighed in relief before hurrying over to Link.

"Link, I'd like to thank you for your help in saving Hyrule," the Princess said, trying to speak formally again, and bowing her head slowly.

Link gave a rather shy smile before scratching the back of his head nervously. He finally shrugged his shoulders when Zelda raised her head again. Zelda remembered that Link wasn't much of a talker, but it was from her previous adventure with him that she was able to figure out what he meant now.

'Just like him to think nothing of it,' the Princess thought with a smile. Link seemed to be the type of man who would help others and be glad to do so. Hard to find people like that at all sometimes.

The two locked eyes for what seemed to be seconds, but to Zelda it felt like extremely long seconds.

Zelda was able to snap herself out of her own stare, and her eyes were diverted to the entrance of the main hall, which was all but destroyed because of the dragon. "Well, I better get going, now that the threat seems to be over-"

She heard a gasp, which was not her own, and Link shoved Zelda to the side with his shield arm. Zelda fell to the floor, and when she looked back at Link, she saw that his sword had stabbed one of the shadow creatures. It had been stealthy, sneaking behind the Princess to try to get one last blow, but it had not counted on the Hero's quick thinking and it had been slain.

It slowly fell to the floor, but its body disappeared before it touched it.

As Zelda got to her feet, she noticed Link fall to one knee, his sword on the ground. His sword hand was holding onto his side. She hurried to him, "Link!" She saw that his face was contorted with pain and he was breathing heavily. Instantly, Zelda saw why.

The green tunic Link wore was a nasty shade of brown on his right side. He had been stabbed at nearly the same time he had sent his sword through the monster. And that monster had meant to kill her. He had saved her, but at the cost of getting himself wounded in the process.

Zelda put her hands on Link's shoulders, and he appeared to be getting dizzy from the blow he had taken, "Hold on Link!" She shouted to some guards who were running up to the two, "Take Link to the infirmary! NOW!"

Answering their Princess' orders, the guards carefully took the wounded Link out of the hall. Zelda grabbed Link's sword, now realizing it was time that she did something for him, after all he had done for her.

Zelda saw to it that Link was given the best treatment, and it didn't take long for him to get patched up. Even after everyone had told her that he would be fine, the Princess refused to leave his bedside. Even as the sun set and darkness fell, she remained with him. Eventually though, due to all that had happened today she grew tired and sleep got the better of her. She had fallen asleep in her chair next to the bed, sitting straight up.

She awoke to find someone lightly tapping her hand. She gave a small yawn, and saw that Link was sitting up in his bed, looking at Zelda with a small grin.

A great feeling of relief came from the princess, and she smiled back, "I see you're awake. How are you feeling?"

Link tried to shrug his shoulders but it proved difficult as it stretched his side and it made him hiss uncomfortably.

This made Zelda feel worse, "I'm sorry...It's my fault."

Link shook his head frantically, not thinking it was Zelda's fault at all. Even he had been taken by surprise earlier and had acted on reflex. If he had hesitated Zelda would have...

The princess put her hands on her lap, "The doctors said you should be alright...no lasting side effects...and that you should be healthy enough to be able to leave in a couple days."

Link nodded slowly, understanding perfectly. He then turned his gaze to the princess, and this time he had the concerned look on his face. She was so worried about him, he wondered if she was alright as well.

The candles in each corner of the room and the bedside table gave the room the only sources of light, yet thanks in part to the blue moonlight, Zelda was able to tell that the look he gave her seemed to ask if she was in good health. She knew him so well it didn't take long to know what he was thinking.

"I'm fine, Link, I appreciate your concern," she replied.

Then she shook her head, "Still, I Feel that thanks would be little for what you have done. You sure you don't want some sort of reward? Anything you want-"

Link shook his head once again, flat out refusing her offer. All the gold in the world could make him change his mind. He was just happy to help others. And since Zelda was involved he couldn't just turn his head and walk away.

The princess understood, "Alright..." She knew not to push him when his mind was made up. Still, Zelda had to wonder what had brought him to Hyrule. It was too good of a reason for him to show up out of the blue like he had, there had to be a reason for it. Zelda leaned in towards Link, her own curiosity making her ask in a near whisper, "May I ask, Link, why did you come to Hyrule?"

At this, Link's smile faded and he turned his head away, like Zelda had asked him a very personal question. He didn't seem offended, but Zelda saw that he appeared to be a little red in his face.

"Sorry Link, I was just asking. You don't have to answer. I'm just glad you came when you did."

Having had her right hand on the bed, Link placed his left hand over it, and Zelda found the sudden warm contact comforting. He gripped her hand tightly, before he reached up and pointed at Zelda, giving a small smile in the process.

Zelda gave him a slightly confused look, but then his hand returned to hers, pulling it to the center of his chest. His eye lids grew heavy, he never did get a lot of rest following the attack, and Link's grip on Zelda's hand grew weak.

Zelda whispered, "Link?"

It was no use, as right away Zelda realized Link had fallen asleep.

She smiled at this, since she knew he had to be exhausted from the fighting earlier. Still, she was still slightly puzzled at his answer to her question. 'He pointed at me…well, that would mean he came to see… me?'

Her hand was still on Link's chest, and as he slept peacefully Zelda found that conclusion to be satisfactory.

Link had come to Hyrule to see the Princess, and ended up saving her kingdom. And he had saved her life. Twice. Such actions made him deserve so much…but the fact that his original task was to see Zelda herself sent a warm feeling to her heart.

Thoughts began to go through her mind, yet it was unable to respond. She closed her eyes, hoping to sort out how to react, but she came up with nothing to say.

She finally came to a conclusion. One without the need for words. She shifted to sit on the bed, her hand still with Link's, and lightly kissed him on the forehead.

Her cheeks went red instantly, and felt like they were small fires on her face, but she remained there for what seemed like minutes before pulling back and opening her eyes. Those same eyes that were shining in the candle light and full of happiness.

"Thank you…Link…"

* * *

A/N: This was the first time I wrote something for Legend of Zelda, so if I am off a little bit in personality for Zelda I apologize. I did add that Link was a mute, to keep in line with the games and fan suggestions.


End file.
